Living with Harry
by A.D. Islam
Summary: Life with Harry as an Auror
1. Chapter 1

_I am taking a little break in between The Story of Tom Riddle and my programming passion_

_I will only do a few chapters on this story _

_Thanks to J.K. Rowling for being my inspiration _

Living with Harry: A Journal

"Hey Harry," I yelled. "Come on wake up!"

Well I should probably explain the background story first. All of you know Harry Potter as the boy who lived. Well I know him as my co-worker. Hi, my name is Tom (no not Tom Riddle, Tom White). I live and work with Harry. We are both inter-Aurors. That mean we are training to be Aurors. In the wizard world, training just is a fancy word for working with someone else. So until I graduate, I have to fight crime with famous old Harry. But I am not complaining. I mean, next to Ron, I am Harry's best friend. We fight crime, hunt for girls, and have fun. We are the complete package.

Well enough about the fabulous Harry, let's talk about me. I am Tom White. Unlike Harry, I am not British. I was born in the fabulous LA, CA. But I studied magic at Contday, in New York. But I am all American. I love NY City and LA (but when it comes to sports, you got to go for the Lakers).

I came to London to work as an Auror. I would've been an Auror in LA, but I had a scandal (long story, no time). But luckily London accepted me. But I am stuck with Harry here. So I am cool with the #1 most loved guy. We have many adventures in London. Except, I dream one day that I could go back to LA or NYC. But I would love to take Harry. Until that happens, were here chilling.

"Wake up you bloody bastard." I cussed.

"Wow, since when did you start using British cussing words," said Harry.

"Well I have been living with the #1 bad language person in all of Britain."

We both laughed at the same time.

"So what's on your mind?" Harry said.

"I'd say we go to Backin St. and hit on some girls."

"Don't you want to get breakfast first?"

"Let's see, breakfast or drowsy girls."

"I see your point."

With that said, we both rush out to Backin St.

Backin St. is the most beautiful place you have ever seen. It has floating gardens which shower you with dew from flowers. The stores are designed to please even to blind, literally. They use bright colors, real diamonds, and the roads. The roads have little pebbles of gold in them. The sidewalk is engraved with rubies. It is like heaven in London.

We went into a bunch of the stores. I bought a new broom, Golden Fletcher. Harry bought some apple. But as we were going to the next store, Harry looked at the girl passing by. He said something:

"Ginnny?"


	2. Chapter 2

Living with Harry

Well after seeing each other, Harry went with Ginny to the nearby Starbucks without even telling me. Harry just kept talking to Ginny and completely ignored me. But that was okay with me, I mean if Harry just wants to talk to one girl, fine with me. I, on the other hand, am a lion. Taking a whole day and spending it with one girl is not my thing. The only way I am going on a date is if I have 5 of them scheduled on one day.

So Harry just kept talking and laughing with that Ginny person. While I asked out 10 girls, kissed 5, and got 7 of their numbers. When I was done with my 10th date for the evening, Harry came running to me.

"So how did it go tiger?" I asked.

"I had a wonderful time with Ginny. She is cute, smart and wonderful. Her eyes are green, did you know that. A beautiful green color… So how was your day?"

"Well I just finished my 10th date," as I was talking I realized that Harry was daydreaming.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Huh! Oh yeah what were you saying?"

"Man, who is this Ginny person that is making you dream about her."

"She is Ron's sister. We both used to go at Hogwarts together. She had a crush on me, and I had a crush on her."

"Ah, young love. Harry, Harry, Harry. There are things you can learn from me."  
"Such as?"

"Well first thing, this Ginny business ain't going to work out. I mean you liked her at Hogwarts. But you got to move on. You liked her once, and I think that is enough for a man. So get over her."

"Look…" But before Harry could say anything, he got cut off. A lady was screaming out of a store. She was being chased by this half snake and half dog kind of creature.

We both got our wands out.

"Man, I hate when we have to do this on the weekend." I complained.

Harry held me back and said: "We will finish this conversation later."

And with that said we both took our wand and began to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Living with Harry

_Part II_

I was running for my life. We couldn't fight this one. Well maybe since we were so distracted, we lost focus on the fight. I mean, you spend two years with a guy, fighting crime, and then this little son of a ***** comes in and steals his heart. I mean I am okay with Harry's heart being stolen and all, but he got so distracted, he almost died out there if it wasn't for me. That half dog half snake thing would of bite his head off. Whoever this girl is she better back off, it is not healthy for us Aurors to get distracted.

After running a mile, we were cornered by the beast. It had the body of a dog but with the head of a snake. I took out my wand to get ready to fight again. But before I could cast a spell, a burst of flame shot out of the beast mouth.

"Whoa, did you know it could do that." Harry said.  
"I don't know a lot of things." I yelled.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

Before either one of us could say another word, the beast came attacking us.

"_Nooph_" yelled Harry. A small sliver ball shot out of his wand.

It was supposed to make the thing unconscious, but the bloody beast blocked it.

"Dang, this thing is hard." Harry said.

"Life is hard."

"What is your problem?"

"I don't know. It is just that girl… _Specotro… _you should…"

"I should what?" He said angrily.

"Well it is just that we are Aurors and we shouldn't get distracted with girls."

"Hey I'm not getting distracted."

"Yeah well then why were you thinking about her this whole time?"

"Well…"

"You could have died out there if I didn't save your damn life. And even after I did you kept thinking about that girl. It is not healthy for people like us to…"

"To what?" Harry exclaimed.

When I was just about to say something I remembered something. I turned a looked at the beast. The thing was just looking at us while we were bickering. I think it was waiting for us to stop, or it really enjoyed the fight. I looked at Harry and knew he was thinking the same thing. We held our wands, pointed it at the beast, and yelled:

_Avera Kenreda_

"What the hell. You _**killed**_ a bloody animal. What were you thinking? Do you know how the FEMA will react to this situation?" yelled the general. The general is the leader of each Auror sector. Our general is the most aggressive one there is. Although, he might hate us more because of Harry. He hated Harry from the beginning. It had something to do with his fame. So for an hour or two, he kept yelling at us about how it was wrong to kill a beast. He also told us we might get suspended if this happens again.

Well after having our boss yell at us, we both headed home. For some reason, whenever the general (by the way, that's his real name) yells at us, I begin to appreciate Harry. Harry and I are like brothers; we can never stay mad at each other for very long.

"Hey back there, was that all about." Harry asked.

"I don't know, I was just… kind…of…scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Well, it just that, you were getting distracted with this girl. I mean, you're just putting yourself in danger like that."

"Look, I think I am capable of handling my love life and my work life."

"Alright?" I shrugged

We got out of our Mercedes to go to our apartment.

While Harry was opening the door, I asked "So what do you want to eat."

"Huh? Maybe Chinese?" Harry said as he was walking in the apartment.

But then Harry looked up, dropped his keys, and yelled:

"RON?????!!!!!!!!"

P.S. I will try to send new chap. every week, so stay alert

Also: read The Story of Tom Riddle Please????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Part III_

After a long silence, and staring at each other, I had to break the silence.

"So you're the famous Ron Harry has been yelling about. My name is Tom; I am really excited about meeting you." But Ron kept frozen, staring at Harry.

"Hey you kay there," I said waving my hand in his face. But he said nothing. I got tired of waiting for two frozen people staring with their brain in space. I walked to the fridge and got a coke. I turn on the TV and watched SpongeBob. After 3 shows, I shocked each of their *** with a spell. They both fell to the phone screaming like girls.

"Hey, enough with the screaming. Now get up and talk to each other for the love of the damn God." They got up and did what I said. They talked on the table by the door. As they were talking I polished my wand, my broom, my PS3, my Xbox, my Sony TV, my HP laptop, and messed up Harry's room. When I was done with spilling grape juice on Harry's bed I checked the clock. It was 7:00 PM, 5 hours after we got home, and they were still talking.

"Wow, you guys can talk a lot. But you forgot Harry we need to go to the meeting in about 30 minutes. Ron can stay in our guest room if he likes."

"Actually I need to go anyway. I have to go meet Hermione, but I thought I'd stop by. So I hope I could meet you guys again." Ron said. Then he left the apartment. I sat on the couch while Harry went in his room to get ready. Oh crap!

"Ah….!" He yelled. "What happened to my room?"

* * *

We drove to the meeting, held secretly under the London Bridge.

"I feel like James Bond." I said.

"Well you certainly don't look like him." Harry replied back.

"You son of …" But before I could cuss, I got interrupted by a knocking on the window. It was the guard. He needed to see some identification. Then we needed to pay for parking.

When we parked the car we heard some discussions. They were all about some special performance. But as we were going to the hall, people were yelling HAPPY NEW YEARS.

We looked at each other and both said. "Holy shit! Its NEW YEARS EVE!"

We entered a Grand Hall. It was filled with balloons, cakes, and lots of wine. Harry saw some of our friends sitting at a table. We joined them.

"Hey look guys its Harry and Tom." said Robert.

"Hello Robert, it's nice to see you. How was the mission?"

"It was great actually."

"Hey Harry why do have a stain on you suit," asked Bill. Harry looked at me, with eyes filled with hate.

"Uh… long story. Can we sit down?"

"Yeah sure?" Rob said.

"Hey are you guys excited about the performance" said Ali in a dark leather suit.

"Well to tell you the truth, we forgot that it was even New Years."

"Wow, you guys are lost." said Ali. "Well I think the first show is just about to start."

We all looked at the stage. The background music sound very familiar. Then when I saw the main performer my mouth dropped. It was Lady Gaga.

_How in the sane hell do you get Lady Gaga to sing for a bunch of wizards?_ I thought.

"They charmed and smuggled her here. Her and Taylor Swift." whispered Ali.

_But I thought we were the one trying to prevent charming and smuggling. These Brits are fascinating people. _

About ten shows past_. _Harry and I enjoyed the evening. When Ali left to go somewhere, Rob came back with a bucket.

"Let's get drunk eh?" He said.

When it was 11:00, the chief called Harry and me.

"You guys should enjoy your night. Tomorrow you guys are going to be traveling a lot. I am sending you guys on a training mission," the Chief said.

I waited for the end of the party. We all counted down till the New Year. Then I wondered of how the New Year is going to end up.

* * *

Author Note: This is the end of this book. I am going to make a Book 2. It is going to have more characters. Better action. Better everything.

So you better wait.


	5. Chapter 5

I just added the second part I hope its better.

Thanks

-A.D. Islam


End file.
